From leather, heavy furs, and chain metal, body armor has evolved in complexity, strength, method of manufacture, and effectiveness against weapons. Modern body armor comes in a variety of different forms, including shields, helmets, and armor which protects the torso and limbs. Depending on the type, body armor may resist the impact of ballistic projectiles such as bullets, may cushion blows from hand-to-hand combat, may deaden impacts from small explosions, and may resist slashing or stabbing attacks from knives. Ballistic body armor typically protects against penetration and impact energy transmission.
Ballistic body armor is frequently fashioned from steel or other dense metals, causing it to be very heavy, stiff, and cumbersome to wear. Heavy-duty armor often consists of plates of metal which can restrict movement greatly due to stiffness and size. Torso body armor is generally carried in a vest or jacket as one or a few pieces of metal. The soldier wearing the body armor is generally carrying a weapon which he may need to fire, and due to the weight and rigidity of prior art body armor, carrying, shouldering, and firing the weapon can be difficult and cumbersome for the soldier. An improved type of body armor is needed.